The Night and My Song
by oh madelene
Summary: Part of my series and the best part yet. R&R!
1. My Journal

**The Night and My Song**

**Journal**

I am a Slytherin. But I am not your ordinary, snobby Slytherin, I am deffinately much different than all of them. You won't find many Slytherin's as proud and honest as me. You won't find _any_ that place Quidditch like I do. They say I play like a Gryffindor but I tell them I play like a Slytherin. A _true_ Slytherin. Because that is what I am…I am a daughter of Slytherin. I'm not sure how many greats there are between me and the first one but my blood is still trues.

I've got the Slytherin looks (there's no use not agreeing with it). Straight black hair and smart green eyes. My lips are a natural shade of red…you would think I use lipstick but I don't that's just the way they are.

People didn't believe me at first when I told them who I was, because I was from America. I had to get it through the rest of theyre thick heads that I _am_ descended from Slazar. My family moved to the United States of America a few genenrations ago but we came back to England so I could go to Hogwarts.

I've had a lot of boyfriends in my five years. I'm near the end of my fifth year now and I'm not dating anyone at the time. I have had my eye on someone for a while thought. To be honest it's Harry James Potter. Yes, already the Slytherin's think that I'ma traitor to my house and blood but whatever, I like Harry alot. He's verry funny and he has those _wonderful_ green eyes. It makes him irresistable.

So, in our last month before school lets out from the summer and I go back to America for the summer I am going to track him down and catch him, and make him want me like I want him. Just wait and see.


	2. Catching Harry Day 12

Tracking Harry Day 1 

I'm already coser to me goal. Okay, so maybe asking him for a quill in our Transfigurating class wasn't the _biggest_ thing, but I did give him my prettiest grin and a quick wink. I'm not sure of he noticed but he seemed to be blushing a little as he turned around again. I'm going to be trying more again tomorrow. I'll be trying even harder.

Tracking Harry Day 2 

Aha! I had some more success today. Today I bumped into him in the hallway and our things went _flying_! I got ink all over my clothes and hands and in my hair and Harry laughed at me politely. I grinned. "You thinks it's funny do you?" I asked. "Well you got a little ink on your face. Let my wipe it off!" And then I went on to spread some of the ink on my hands onto his face. He was laughing and trying to back away but he tripped over one of his textbooks and I fell down beside him, and we both broke into fits of laughter. We were both covered with my ink (I forgot to mention that I write in red ink so it all looked like blood!) and then he stopped laughing and kind of stared at me. I was still laughing and didn't notice write away, but then I realised and stopped laughing too. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, uh." He gave a little laugh. "We just look ridiculous!" We both laughed a little again before he gave me a hand up and helped me pick up my books.

"Thanks Harry!" I said. "I better go clean up. I'm already late for class." "Bye Kiera!" he called.


	3. Catching Harry Day 34

**Tracking Harry Day 3**

Harry waved at me today as I went into breakfast, smiling because he probably remembered what happened to us yesterday. It was good to see he'd managed to clean off all that ink. As I was leaving the Grand Hall after breakfast he ran up and asked if he could walk me to my first period class and I smiled and said sure.

We walked past Filch who glared at us probably because of the ink he had to clean up yesterday and when he was out of sight we started talking about if whether or not Filch and Mrs. Pince were having an affair with each other. All these laughs surly meant we were doing well together. I knew he would realise how great we were for each other.

But just as when we were getting to my first period class (it was Potions which takes place in the dungeons) we heard a set of footsteps.

"Oh _Harry_! _There_ you are!" It was Hermione. Harry looked at me and rolled his eyes a little as she ran towards us. "I was wondering where you were. Why are you hanging around with _Kiera_?"

"I was just walking her to class," said Harry.

"Why so defensive, Granger?" I asked herd, looking at her flatly.

"Nothing," she said, grabbing Harry by the arm. "_Come on_ Harry, we have to getto class." Then she pulled him away and he waved and didn't turn around until she had dragged him up the steps and out of my site. I sighed and went into Potions class.

**Tracking Harry Day 4**

Hermione seems to have become a bit of a problem between me and Harry suddenly. I can't get him away from her even though it's really obvious that he wants to talk to me. Sorry it's a short entry today.


	4. Catching Harry Day 6

**Tracking Harry Day 6**

I missed yesterday because I had to help James clean up all the potion he spilt in Potions yesterday and then I had Quidditch practise and then everyone was asking me for homework help when I got back. But yesterday and today in class me and Harry have been passing notes.

Me: Hey Harry! This class is _so boring_. Write to me!

Harry: Cool. Careful not to let Hermione see though.

Me: Why not?

Harry: I don't know. I don't think she likes you much.

Me: See above.

Harry: I think she just hates all Slytherin's.

Me: Oh, well you can tell her I'm not like that at all.

Harry: _I_ know that and I tried telling her but she won't listen.

Me: Hey, wanna meet me after class? I'll sit at your table at lunch or we could go to the lake or something.

Harry: How about both?

And then suddenly Hermione stole the note from Harry and wrote on it.

Hermione: Harry promised he'd being doing homework this lunch hour. Exams are coming up and so he's studying with ME. And thanks for talking about me behind my back, I really appreciate it.

That was yesterday though and today while Harry was following Hermione to the library I snuck up behind and grabbed him and pulled him away before Hermione could notice. We grabbed some food and went out to the lake and sat and ate and laughed a lot. We tossed rocks at the giant squid and talked a lot about Quidditch. And so we got the idea to get our brooms from the broom shed and throw the Quaffle around even though we were both Seakers.

As we tossed we decided to play a game where each time you throw the ball you ask the other person a question and when they catch it they answer. So I started.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked him.

"Blue," he shouted back. "Uh, when's your birthday?"

"August 28th," I said. "What's your middle name?"

"James. Yours?"

"Estelle Desoree Salizari. After my mother and grandmothers. What's your favourite Quidditch team?"

"Ireland. Who's your favourite player?"

"Viktor Krum!" And we played for a long time and then Hermione came out and made Harry stop but the bell rang anyways so we all had to get ready for class again.


	5. Catching Harry Day 7

**Chasing Harry Day Seven**

It was the weekend today. I had been going to hang out in the common room but like I said everyone hates me there so I decided it was time to shake things up (evil smile). And I found Harry he was in the halls near the Grand Hall. I crept up behind him and covered his eyes with covered my hands over his eyes and put on a fake voice, but he guessed it was me anyway,

I told him I was going to blindfold him and so I did and led him down to the dungeons right in front of the Slytherin commonroom. "Oh no," he said when he realised what I was going to do. "I'm not going in there! They all hate me!"

"I don't," I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into our house. There was no on in there at the moment but we sat on the couch and tlaked and I handed him a magazine to give him an excuse not to stare back at everyone who stared at him when they came in.

After a while there were lot sof Slytherin's in the room doing homework and stuff but most of all talking about Harry. I was trying to talk to Harry about one of our really fun classes but everyone else got really loud.

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"…the #$\ is he doing here?"

"Oh of course. He's with little miss Kiera. Traitor to her own house!"

I couldn't take anymore when I heard that. I stood up on the couch and started to shout at them.

"I am NOT a traitor to my house! I am more of a Slytherin than ANY of you. I am an heiress of Salazar Slytherin, his blood is purer than ANY OF YOURS and HIS blood is MY blood! I am a stronger witch than ALL of you. If I want Harry to stay Harry is going to stay and there is NOTHING ANY of you can do about it."

"You aren't doing your blood any justice!" someone shouted at me! "You betrayed it by being friends with this…this…GRYFFINDOR!"

"I can be friends with whoever I want!" I Shouted back. "Your small brains can't seem to UNDERSTAND that! You think you know me but you don't because NONE Of you are anything LIKE me." I could see it in their eyes that they all hated me and I wanted to cry. Why did they all embarrass me in front of Harry.

"Why don't you go join Gryffindor if you like them all so much?" shouted Flint at me. "You don't _belong_ in SLYTHERIN!" Suddenly I felt Harry's hand tugging at mine and I stepped down off the couch and he put an arm around me and led me out of the Slytherin house. We walked up out of the dungeon and along some lighter, empty corridors. I started sobbing into his shoulder and he patted me on the back understandingly.

"You _are_ more of a Slytherin than any of the other Slytherin's," he said to me. "You are a lot better than ALL of them."

"Thanks Harry," I said quietly, tears still sliding down my face. Harry lifted a hand and tried the tears off my face. We stopped walking and for a second he looked like he was going to kiss me but then Hermione came up the hall and ruined everything by taking Harry away again.


	6. Catching Harry Part 10

**Chasing Harry Day 10**

I haven't talked to Harry since day seven becaue he is always with Hermione and won't come to see me. Because of this I've been all alone in my dorms crying as quietly as I can so that the other girls in my dorms don't notice.

Tonight I had been walking around the school and was about to use a hidden passage to get to the Hufflepuff hall fast because I wanted to go to the kitchens but when I went to go in the passage I saw Hermione _all over_ Harry. The sound of my heart breaking was probably heard all over England to see them kissing. I turned and ran and kept running, without realising I'd gone right out the big wooden doors and around the lake. I finally stopped and sat down on a rock high above the lake with the Forbidden Forest behind me. I was shaking and crying and I started to sing. I sang my heart out and my voice carried across the lake like a siren. I saw a figure coming towards me and stopped, and then I recognised it as Harry. I turned away from him though, refusing to look at him.

"Kiera…" he said.

"What? Go away. Shouldn't you be off making out with Hermione or something?"

"I wasn't!"

"It sure looked like that to me!"

"No, Kiera…" he put a hand on my shoulder and sighed, sitting down on the rock beside me. "It wasn't like that. It's you I love Kiera. I was going down to the dungeons today to find you but Hermione followed me secretly and when I was in the passage suddenly just _jumped_ on me, you know? And at that very minute you came in and saw us before I had the chance to push her off. I realise how it must've looked…"

"What did you say?" I asked him quietly.

"What? I realise how it must've looked?"

"No, earlier."

"Oh that. It's you I love Kiera. I love you. I thought you would already have figured that out. You are beautiful and smart and funny and kind and I would be stupid _not_ to love you."

"I love you too Harry," I said.

And we kissed.

And as we kissed I felt I could hear my song echoing in the night around us. The night and my song.


End file.
